mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lordganon
Message Dear Lordganon, How are you? Hopefully well and safe given the weather. I'd like to thank you for your wise judgement and merciful verdict on my most recent barring from the wiki, which attributed to an expedient and incisive conclusion to this issue. To answer the long awaited question you asked me this previous Sunday, I was thinking I ought to contribute to some templates, based on what I've learned so far. It's not a very magnanimous cause. On the topic of templates, I pray that you will undo your edits on the templates I made and/or the ones I've imported. I believe you mistakenly grouped those with the others, but I can assure you that those templates are intended to remain as I left them. I look forward to reading your advice regarding the end of the Pacific War in Yellowstone: 1936. I have already begun drafting the tactical movements of Operation FS. Anyway, good luck researching, and feel free to leave a message on the wiki (not this one If you don't mind), and I will read it. Given your status as a very respected and knowledgeable member of the wiki I ask for your insight, but I cannot stress enough that I do not want my pages edited. Which reminds me, if you would be so kind please re add the 11,415 bytes you confusingly removed from the Yellowstone: 1936 page for Spain. I'm sure this was just some misunderstanding, but KongKarls3 is a registered member of the timeline and was working with Reximus to make that page. It appears he put a lot of work into writing that page, and I am not sure why the author's work would be removed. So please undo that when you get a chance. I don't want to come off as demanding in any way, or ungrateful/combative of my punishment. Just a few points I thought I'd make note of. As I've discussed with many others, there appears to be some kind of feud going on between some users, leading to various forms of hostility. I understand that you have duties as an administrator of the site, and to which I ask no special attention, or the relinquishing of such duties, I simply ask for the fulfillment of human duty, to one another. “Come now, let us reason together..." begins Isaiah 1:18, and I too begin here differently. Let us be the models of respect and walk like adults. I extend my hand in friendship and hope that we can cooperate in the future. There is no victory in continued arguing, only a disservice to this wiki, so let's get back to we must do. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 19:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) About the Pacific War. I am worried I have overestimated Japan's strength given the circumstance, which is why I'm thinking there will be no invasion of Australia, and depletion of resources will be used as the reason I have been looking for to end the war. I plan to add a few paragraphs emphasizing Japan's depletion and exhaustion. I think I'm going to end the war in Autumn of 1939 (1942 OTL, less than one year of fighting). Unfortunately the Aleutian Islands Campaign will be heavily rewritten and reduced since some of its battles were to take place after this, but that shouldn't be too bad. When you have concluded your research feel free to message me your reply. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 16:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply Dear Lordganon, Just wanted to let you know I had nothing to do with that (it took me a minute, but I assume you're talking about my one minute of unban time). I haven't been in contact with Toby in a long time, since my ban I believe. I didn't sucker anyone into anything in that regard. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 12:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Recent Ban Dear Lordganon, Not sure if you'll even read this but I'm not sure where else to turn. I noticed yesterday that completely out of the blue Crim decided to permanently ban me from the wiki, along with others. I have no idea why this is, as I haven't done anything wrong or harmful on the wiki. I wasn't even on chat at the time, so I have no idea what is going on. I messaged Crim here where you can find additional information. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind can I get some clarification on this ban? And if possible I'd like to be unbanned. Thanks, Tr0llis (talk) 15:35, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Permanent Ban from the Althist Wiki Dear Lordganon, I am contacting you here today because I believe I was wrongfully banned from the Alternate History Wiki. A few days ago CrimsonAssassin decided to permanently ban five people seemingly for no reason. I say this because there was no reason posted on the TSPTF talk page or my personal talk page, there was only a vague ban summary, and I can't figure out what I did to deserve the ban. I wasn't in chat, wasn't editing, and wasn't causing any trouble at all actually, but yet out of the blue I receive a permanent ban. If you wouldn't mind I am asking for some clarification as to why this is, and for the brass to look into these bans. Thanks, Fritzmet (talk) 17:21, June 26, 2016 (UTC)